Where it takes Us
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: A story about Mal,Natara,Blaise and Kai hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know I'm working on another story, No Matter What but I had another idea for a story and I was itching to write it so here it is, a few days ago I was replaying some of the volumes and I was playing volume 7 which has my fave chapters where Mal and Natara go undercover as a married couple and I just love the awkwardness and obvious romantic tension between them, so I thought of a story where there would be plenty of those adorable Maltara moments we all love so much, just to say this story is completely Oscar free! So Natara is single so just go with it! :D So the base of this story is Lieutenant Anders has sent Mal, Natara, Blaise and Kai to a resort in Napa to a team building camp because he doesn't think they work well enough together as a team on the force, so the first chapter starts with them arriving at the resort, I hope you like it! :D**

You are now Natara Williams

It's late, You and Mal have been booked to stay in the same room, you both make your way into your room, struggling to pull your giant suitcase through the doorway, as you make your way into the bedroom you both freeze and realise something.

**Natara:**"Errrmm..."

**Mal:**"Yeah..."

You and Mal both stand side by side looking at a double bed...the ONLY bed in the room!

As your about to turn to say something, Blaise bursts in.

**Blaise:**"Hey What's up?"

Neither of you answer you both glance at Blaise then back at the bed and Blaise catches on.

**Blaise:**"Oh Right that, yeah there was some kind error in the booking, the only rooms avaible have double beds!"

**Natara:**"Oh Right.."

**Blaise:**"Hey don't complain, I have to share with Kai!"

Mal burst out laughing and Blaise punches him on his arm.

**Mal:**"OW!"

**Blaise:**"Its not funny Mal!"

You try your hardest to hold back a laugh of your own and try to change the subject.

**Natara:**"We should probably get some rest, the itinerary says that our first time building exercise starts at 6am."

**Mal:**"6AM! I am not getting up at 6am, I've never even seen 6am, it's not natural to get up that early!"

You playfull roll your eyes and smile.

**Natara:**"Come on Mal, I'm sure it won't kill you to get up early for once!"

Mal sighs and walks back outside to get the rest of the suitcases from his car, you turn to Blaise and you both smile and shake your heads at Mal.

**Natara:**"Well, I guess i'll see you in the morning, have a nice night! hehe!"

**Blaise:**"Seriously Natara, it's not funny, But I swear if Kai trys anything I WILL kill him, I'm not even kidding!"

You laugh and Blaise says goodnight and leaves. You disappear into the bathroom to take a shower and wash your hair...a little while later, you've finished in the bathroom and Mal's in there having a shower, your stood in the bedroom drying your hair with a hair dryer, when Mal walks in...wearing nothing but PJ bottoms, you can't help but stare at his perfect abs and a slight blush creeps up on your cheeks ,you try to hide it as you continue drying your hair.

You are now Mal Fallon

You walk into the bedroom now ready for bed, you glance to where Natara is standing in her PJ's; a single strapped vest top and shorts, you glance up and down her slender long legs and find yourself somewhat, mesmerised, as you watch Natara, drying her hair as the hair dryer makes her hair flow as she dries it, she shakes her head and looks like something out of a beauty commercial, she suddenly snaps you out of your trance when she turns off the hair dryer and stares at you confused.

**Natara:**"Mal are you okay? What are you staring at?"

**Mal:**"Hmm? Oh...Err..Nothing!...Errm wow I'm tired, I think I'm going to get some sleep...Night!"

You clear your throat and rub the back of your neck as you quickly slip into bed.

**Natara: **"Oh Okay"

Natara shrugs off what just happened and puts away her hair dryer, turns out the light and crawls into bed next to you, you both lay next to each-other, tense and awkward like planks of wood, neither of you dare move in case you touch one another and make things even more awkward, you also try to avoid eye contact so both lay starring at the ceiling, slowly as the night drags on and seems to last forever, you both eventually fall asleep.

At some point in the middle of the night, your woken up by a loud bang, you groggily force your eyes open and look around the room, you notice that Natara's gone, suddenly you hear another bang coming from the bathroom so you figure she's in there because you can see light flooding in from under the door, you rub your eyes and lay back down but can't seem to find sleep again, you lay with your eyes closed and hear Natara come out of the bathroom, walk across the room and climb back into bed with you, you assume she thinks your sleeping because surprisingly, instead of laying away from you, she cuddles up to you, you keep your eyes closed as you feel her press herself against you and softly lays her head on your chest, she takes a deep breath and quickly falls back to sleep, you wait until your certain she's asleep then slowly open your eyes, you smie as you look down at Natara laying close to you; although you couldn't understand why she did what she did, your not complaining! You slowly left your arm and wrap it around her, holding her closer, with one last glance at her beautiful face and perfect features, you slowly drift back to sleep yourself.

You are now Natara Williams

You slowly stirr awake and feel someone moving underneath you, when you see who it is you quickly jump out of bed, completely morrtified.

**Natara:**"OH my god Mal, I'm soo sorry, I must've moved in my sleep, I'm so sorry!"

Mal smiles at you and stretches his arms trying to wake himself up.

**Mal:**"It's fine Nat really!"

**Natara:**"No it's not! I shouldn've...I'm sorry! "

**Mal:**"Natara..Don't worry about it!"

Mal sits up in bed, with hugh smile on his face.

**Natara:**"Well..I'm sorry...I don't know why I-"

You stop yourself from finshing your sentence and quickly run into the bathroom and slam the door, and get ready for the day a head, avoiding Mal as best you can.

After breakfast you, Mal, Blaise and Kai all stand on a patch of grass, in front of your team building coach; Monica.

**Monica:**"Okay so the first exerise of today is: the trust exercise, I want Mal with Natara; Kai with Blaise and on the count of three I want the girls to fall into the guys arms,okay?"

You stare at Mal and blush, you still haven't spoken about what happened earlier this morning, you know it was your fault but to be honest you didn't understand yourself why you did what you did, you take a deep breath and continue with the exercise and fall into the Mal's strong arms, the way he holds you, makes your body tingle, you smile as you look up at him and he smiles back, you turn to Blaise and Kai as Blaise falls into his arms and Kai catches her and winks with a cheesy smile on his face.

**Kai:**"Oh Blaise I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for me!"

Blaise quickly pulls herself from Kai's grasp and glares at him.

**Blaise:**"Okay Kai that's enough, no just no! Can I PLEASE have a different partner?"

**Monica:**" Okay then how about, the men together and the women together?"

**Mal:**"WHAT?"

**Monica:**"Come on Mal, be a team player catch Kai, show him he can trust you!"

Kai starts to fall back and Mal folds his arms against his chest and lets Kai fall to the ground with a big bump, you and Blaise burst out laughing but Monica doesn't look impressed.

**Kai:**"Gee Thanks Maliagtor!"

Kai pulls himself to his feet dusting the mud off of him.

**Mal:**"I really wonna to say to say sorry ,but that was priceless!"

Monica shoots Mal an angry glare and shakes her head in defeat.

**Monica:**"Okay obviously the trust exercise isn't working for you, follow me and we'll try something else."

You all follow Monica to the site of the next team building exercise.

**So what do you think so far? And don't worry about my other story, I'll be updating that at some point today hopefully, I've never written two stories at the same time before but like I said I really wanted to do this idea! let me know what you think, please review! Thanks Jade :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter 2 of Where it takes us, thankyou to everyone who's reviewed really greatful! :)**

You are now Natara Williams

After many failed attempts of trying different team building exercies, You, Mal, Blaise and Kai all sit on a pier over the lake in a meditation session and everything is deadly silent.

Mal turns to you and nudges you.

**Mal:**"I don't see how meditation is going to help with our teamwork in the field and sitting like this is making my legs go numb!"

You laugh and roll your eyes.

**Natara:**"Mal, stop complaining and be quiet, I'm sure there's a very good point to this exercise or we wouldn't be doing it!"

**Monica:**"Actually Malachi, the point to this exercise is, you spend everyday of your working lives stressed and on edge, your emotions are always on the surface, which leaves you vunerable, that's why its sometimes hard to detach yourself from certain cases, which results in you being quick tempered with your co-workers, which leads to bad team cohesion, so this exercise is to help you all feel relaxed and centred, so please keep your eyes closed and be quiet!"

You all stay quiet and you peek over at Mal, who's struggling to keep his legs crossed in the meditation position, you smirk at him and let out a little giggle, he glances over at you and you both smile at eachother and both start laughing, Monica glares at you with a look that could turn you to stone,you nudge eachother like children and Monica puts her finger over her month gesturing for you both to be quiet, you and Mal try your best to stop laughing and go quiet, you all take a deep breath as Monica does and all goes quiet again...until Kai starts making weird humming noises.

**Monica:**"Don't do that Kai! I know it's hard for you but try to stay quiet for a few more minutes please!"

**Kai:**"Sorry!"

Suddenly Monica claps her hands together and stands up.

**Monica:**"Okay I think that's enough meditation for now,if you follow me to the last team building exercise of the day!"

You unfold your legs and help Mal up, who's struggling to untangle his legs and start to follow Monica.

Eventually you arrive at a large wooded area, and Monica stands infront of you waiting for you all to listen.

**Monica:**"Okay so for this exercise you'll be split into teams, Mal with Natara; Blaise with Kai, you'll be given a map of the area and you have two hours to find six blue flags dotted around the area, the team that collects the most flags and makes it back to the finish line before sundown wins"

She hands you the map and pulls a stopwatch out of her pocket and counts down.

**Monica:**"Three...two...one...GO!"

You and Mal sprint as fast as you can side by side towards the direction of the first flag, Blaise and Kai disappear down a different path and you lose sight of them, you look around the map and look for the location of the first flag.

**Mal:**"Can you see it anywhere"

You look around the area and see it hanging in a small tree and point to the direction of the tree, smiling at Mal.

**Natara:**"There it is, in that tree."

You both run over and Mal holds out his hands and you put your foot in his palms and he gives you a lift up into the tree, you climb over and grab the flag, as you try to climb back down you lose your footing and fall...right in Mal's arms, you stare into Mal's eyes and smile while blushing.

**Natara:**"Thanks"

**Mal:**"No problem!"

Mal smirks and you giggle and he puts you down, and you continue to find the rest of the flags.

You are now Blaise Corso

Your walking down a path with Kai, trying to find the rest of the flags, after already finding two.

**Blaise:**"So, we haven't seen Mal and Natara for a while, do you think they got lost?"

**Kai:**"I doubt it, Natara has like crazy cool survival skills, she's like a sexy female Indiana Jones, I just hope she brought her whip!"

You glare at Kai and he tries to distance himself away from you so you can't hit him.

**Blaise:**"Kai, I swear to god, you are just such a creep sometimes! Just keep your eyes open for more flags, and no more talking!"

You are now Mal Fallon

You and Natara have been walking for what feels like ages now, after a while you realise you have no idea where you are.

**Mal:**"Errm...Nat...where are we?"

Natara screws her face up and looks at the map, turning it upside down and round again then turns to you.

**Natara:**"Errmm...We are right about...I have no idea!"

**Mal:**"So we're lost? Nice going Nat!"

**Natara:**"How is this my fault, your the one that wanted to take a short cut instead of reading the map!"

**Mal:**"Okay...so maybe I don't know this area as well as i thought I did!"

**Natara:**"Obviously not...and now we're lost so what do you propose we do exactly?"

**Mal:**"I don't know, maybe we should wait for Robin Hood and his merry men to come riding by and ask for directions?"

Natara glares at you ,clearly not impresses.

**Natara:**"Oh that's really funny Mal, but it's not really going to help us find our way back is it?"

**Mal:**"Well can't you use your weird survival skills stuff and I don't know, find our way back by seeing which way moss grows on trees or something?"

**Natara:**"It doesn't work that way Mal, I need to have a rough idea of where we are, but thanks to your _amazing_ short cut were completely off course!"

**Mal:**"Alright no need to yell ,it's not my fault!"

**Natara:**"Yes it is your fault! I just..you know what, this isn't helping, just keep quiet while I try to figure out where we are, so we can get back before it gets dark."

Natara walks away from you, studying the Map, when suddenly she looks over to you and shouts.

**Natara:**"Okay so I think i know where we are, if we head east we should find our way back and so lets get going..and Mal..."

You turn to Natara.

**Natara:**"No more _short cuts_!"

You walk off in a huff and _eventually, _you find your way back to the finish line, where you see Blaise and Kai sat on the grass waiting for you, Blaise stands up and walks towards you both.

**Blaise:**"Finally, Where the hell have you guys been, we've been waiting for you for ages!"

**Natara:**"Well _someone_ wanted to take a short cut, instead of using the map!"

**Mal:**"And _someone_ is being a little too big headed for her own good!"

**Natara:**"What? Mal you are so childish!"

Blaise steps inbetween the two of you making the _timeout_ signal with her hands

**Blaise:**"Okay, Break it up, you too are acting like a couple teenagers, now kiss and make up because it's dinner time and Kai and I are starving after waiting forever for you too to come back!"

You and Natara stand back to back with both your arms folded, you slowly turn around to face Natara, and she stretches out her arm towards you, and you stand subbornly looking at her hand.

**Mal:**"Fine, Im sorry Natara."

**Natara:**"Sorry."

You grab her hand and you both shake and quickly step away from eachother.

**Blaise:**"That's better! Now lets go get some dinner!"

You are now Natara Williams

After dinner, you sit on the pier talking with Blaise and Mal's gone for a walk and Kai is...doing Kai stuff :L

**Natara:**"So what do you think about our team building coach?"

**Blaise:**"Monica? Oh she's a total witch,she's the most boring person I've ever met, I don't think I've seen that women smile once!"

You laugh and check the time.

**Natara:**"Well it's getting late, we should probably go back, how was it last night, sleeping in the same bed as Kai?"

**Blaise:**"I wouldn't know...I make him sleep on the floor!"

You burst out laughing as you both walk back to your rooms, you say goodnight and make your way back to your room, you walk in and put your keys down on the table next to your bed and make your way to the bathroom and open the door and walk in on Mal coming out of the shower...completely naked! You quickly close the door and stand with your back leaned against the door, as you shout to Mal.

**Natara:**"Mal, I'm so sorry, I should've knocked, I didn't know you were back, Im sorry!"

You run into the bedroom and Mal quickly follows you with a towel wrapped around his wait.

**Mal:**"Natara, it's fine don't worry about it!"

You both go quiet and Mal blushes as he turns to ask you something.

**Mal:**"Did errm... you see _everything_?"

**Natara:**"Yeah."

You can't bring yourself to look at Mal, your face feels warm as your it turns red with embarrassment.

**Mal:**"Even..."

**Natara:**"Yeah."

**Mal:**"Oh.."

Theres an awkward silence that fills the room and it seems to last forever, you and Mal daren't move or even look at eachother, finally you break the silence as you clear your throat and Mal looks over to you, his face red and flushed, clearly as embarressed as you.

**Natara:**"Im..errm going to go for a walk, you know, give you a chance to get dressed..errm...yeah"

You quickly run out the room trying not to look at Mal, when you get outside your face erupts into a huge cheesy smile as you relive what you just experienced, after ages of walking around the resort, you figure at some point you should probably go back, but you just don't know how to face Mal after what happen!

**More to come in Chapter 3! Please review and let know what you think! Thanks guys Jade :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey bad news, my laptop is broke , my Labrador puppy jumped on it and broke the screen grrrr although it is hard to stay angry at him because he's so cute! So I'm currently typing this on a school computer till I get a new laptop at the end of the week so I probably won't update again till then thank you to the people that have reviewed so far really grateful! Here's chapter 3 hope you like it! :D**

You are now Natara Williams

You look down at your watch _10:55pm, _you sigh deeply figuring you should probably go back to your hotel room because Mal's probably wondering where you are, you make your way back and quietly open the door, trying not to make any noise in case Mal is asleep, you walk into the bedroom and the bed is still made and Mal is nowhere to be seen; you notice the curtains blowing gently in the breeze and notice the door to the balcony is open, you peer around the doorframe to see Mal stood looking out to the view and you walk up and join him.

**Natara:"**Hey"

Mal turns to you and smiles.

**Mal: **"Hey"

**Natara:**" Errrm…listen, about earlier, again I am sorry I really didn't know you were in there!"

Mal smiles and places his hand on top of yours.

**Mal:** "Really, Natara it's fine okay? Let's just forget about it..please?"

You smirk at Mal and giggle.

**Natara:** "It's forgotten hehe!"

You and Mal go quiet looking out over the balcony and you feel the cold wind gently brush across your face.

**Natara:**"So, you think there's anything fun to do around here?"

**Mal:**"I think there's a bar somewhere around here, if you wonna go grab a drink?"

You turn to Mal and smile.

**Natara:**"Yeah Why not!"

You and Mal make your way to Mal's car and start looking for a bar somewhere in the area….

…..A little while later, you and Mal have found a little bar just down the road from the resort, you both sit talking over a couple of ice cold beers.

**Natara:**" So what do you think about these team building exercises?"

**Mal:**" Honestly I think there pointless, the only reason I'm here is because Charlie Chuckles said he wouldn't lift my suspension if I didn't take part, I'm just glad you're here to make it all bearable."

You roll your eyes and playfully hit Mal's arm.

**Natara:**" Thanks Mal, your such a charmer! But you're seriously telling me that you don't enjoy the activities?"

**Mal:**" Maybe you do, but I don't like all this outdoorsy stuff, it's not for me!"

You can't help but laugh.

**Natara:** "Your such a city boy!"

Mal smirks at you and you're suddenly lost in his eyes for a moment.

**Mal:**"Well, we can't all be a badass nature survivalist can we?"

**Natara:** "Very Funny!"

Mal laughs and you both continue talking along into the night and drinking A LOT more beers ,maybe even too many.

_3:00am _You and Mal stumble your way back to your hotel and you both have your arms wrapped around each other's shoulder's to help each other stand up straight.

**Mal:**"Hey, who's zhat guy, over..over there staring at us?"

You squint your eyes in the direction Mal is pointing too.

**Natara:**"Where?"

**Mal:**"There! But I have to ssay…he's a very good looking guy!"

You burst out laughing and your sides ache.

**Natara:**"Mal you big idiot, zhats..zhats your re-reflection in the window!"

You and Mal both burst out laughing and you carry on walking back to your hotel room, you both bump into each other trying to make your way up the stairs to your floor and Mal starts singing something while you giggle like a school girl, you smack him on his arm and try to quiet him down.

**Natara:** "Shhhh…Choirboy people are ssleeping!"

**Mal:**"Sorry!"

You both stumble through the door of your hotel room and Mal trips over his own feet and falls flat on his face.

**Natara:**"Mal, what are you do-doing down there?"

Mal turns over on his back to face you and looks at you with a very concerned look on his face.

**Mal:**"Whoa whoa are you okay?"

You both explode with laughter and you try to help Mal up but he yanks your hand forward and you fall right on top of him, your both still in the middle of a laughing fit and your struggling to catch your breath, soon the laughter goes quiet and you and Mal lay still looking into each other's eyes, after a few minutes you clear your throat and jump to your feet and help Mal up, you both collapse on the bed and quickly fall asleep.

You are now Blaise Corso

You stand at the bottom of a grassy hill next to Kai, you've been stood waiting for Mal and Natara, for two hours!

**Blaise:**"Where the hell are they, they weren't at breakfast either!"

**Kai:**"Maybe they were getting _busy _last night and needed to sleep in."

You glare at Kai and he backs away from you

**Blaise:**"Kai, just shut up!"

Finally, Mal and Natara walk up to join you and Kai, both wearing sunglasses and still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

**Blaise:** "Finally where the hell have you two been?

**Kai:**"And still wearing the same clothes as yesterday! Something happen between you two last night, huh huh?"

Mal puts his head down and sighs.

**Mal:**"Well yeah kinda…"

You and Kai both look at Mal in disbelief.

**Blaise:**"Really?"

**Kai:**"Whoo Wait a go Maligator!"

Mal snaps his head back up and glares at Kai.

**Mal:**" . .Kai! We just went to a bar last night and had too much to drink and now.."

**Natara:**"We both have really bad hangovers!"

You start to laugh at the sight of them both suffering from the hangover.

**Blaise:**"Well..I'd hate to be you when Monica finds you!"

**Mal:**"Where is she now?"

**Blaise:** "Looking for you and Natara, that woman is twice as scary as Captain Yeong when she's pissed!"

**Mal:**"Great."

Suddenly, you spot Monica walking towards you all and she does not look happy.

**Monica:** "Finally I found you both, where have you been? And what's with the sunglasses?"

Mal and Natara don't answer.

**Monica:** "Are you two hung over? This is a respectable course and the whole point of it is too improve your skills when working with the SFPD and if you two can't take it seriously…"

**Blaise:**"Cool it Cruella! There not hung over, they're just feeling a little bit under the weather, probably a cold, me and Kai suffered from it last week, we probably gave it them, right Kai?"

**Kai:**"What are you talk-"

You kick Kai hard in the back of his knee and he flinches in pain but gets the message.

**Kai:**"Errr Yeah that's right!"

Monica narrows her glaring eyes at you both.

**Monica:**"Hmmmm…Alright, well this next exercise should do them a lot of good then…a five mile hike! Follow me!"

Monica walks off in front and Mal and Natara walk up to you confused.

**Mal:**"Blaise, why did you do that for us?"

You shrug and smile at them.

**Blaise:**"I dunno, I guess I figured you were suffering enough from that hangover, you didn't need that witch at you both as well!"

Natara smiles at you.

**Natara:**"Well thank you Blaise, that was very nice of you!"

**Blaise:** "No problem but if you ever think about going to a bar in the middle of the night and getting crazy knockout drunk again…."

**Natara:** "I know, I know...Don't do it!"

**Blaise:**"Hell no, I was gonna say invite me next time!"

You all smile and start to follow Monica.

**Sorry it's a bit short, more to come when I have my new laptop, I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review! Thanks Jade :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry I've not updated for a while, I still havent got my new laptop yet turns out I could be waiting for it for ages, so I managed to talk my sister into letting borrow hers! :) Had a pretty tough week with my so called friends grrr to say I'm nearly 18 I thought I wouldn't have to deal with childish stuff like this anymore, and on top of that I went to hospital on wednesday and that was pretty stressful, but I've gotten through it mostly by writing, I've written alot of ideas down for this story, so I'll look on the positive side of things, I've got my next three chapters done so yay! :) Anyway rant over sorry :)**

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed really grateful! Anyway on with the story! :D**

_The next day_

Mal and Natara have finally gotten over there hangovers and the guys have been given the morning off before the next team building exercise, so Mal and Natara have decided to explore the resort.

You are now Mal Fallon

Your walking down a path with Natara, and you come across and small cabin, you turn to Natara.

**Mal:**"Hmm Wonder what's in there?"

Natara smirks and grabs your arm.

**Natara:**"Well let's find out!"

Natara drags you up the steps, into the small cabin, it's quiet and peaceful, and there's a single piano in the middle of the room, Natara walks up to it and sits down on the stool quietly playing a little tune on the keys, you smile and and she looks up at you with a gleam in her eyes.

**Mal:**"Let me guess, you can play piano?"

**Natara:**"Yes."

**Mal:**"Of course you can."

Natara narrows her eyes at you and screws up her nose.

**Natara:**"Is that some kind of stereotypical dig at rich people?"

**Mal:**"HHMMM Maybe... but since it's you I'm not going to say anything, plus I have a feeling that if I do say something, you'll probably break my arm like a twig anyway!"

Natara smirks and playfully punches your arm.

**Natara:**"Glad you we're on the same page hehe!"

You both laugh and you take a seat next the piano, facing Natara.

**Mal:**"Come on then Mozart, play me something then!"

**Natara:**"Well I don't know any Mozart but I can play something else!"

Natara stretches her fingers and sits up straight in the piano stool, she starts to play and the sound of beautiful music fills the room, you watch as her beautiful slender fingers dance up and down the piano keys, each note sounding more emotional and passionate than the last, you watch Natara as her face is in pure concentraction mode as she seductivly bites her lip while playing, she slowly closes her eyes and continues to play, you can't take you eyes off her, your mesmerized, lost in the mood of the music that fills your ears, making your heart melt, Natara opens her eyes and glances at you, she smiles and you smile back, after a few more blissful moments she finishes and places her hands of her lap, she giggles and you can't help but smile and blush.

**Mal:**"Your really good!"

**Natara:**"Thank you!"

Silence once again fills the room and your eyes lock with Natara's and no matter what, you can't take your eyes off her, suddenly without warning, you find yourself leaning forward and what surprises you even more is Natara is leaning towards you too, your now kissing distance apart, your noses touch and you feel her breath, slowly tickling your face, just as your lips are about to brush, Kai bursts through the door, you and Natara quickly jerk back away from eachother and both turn to face Kai.

**Kai:**"Hey guys there you are, it's time for our next team building exercise!"

**Natara:**"Okay thanks Kai, we'll be there in a second."

Kai glares at you and Natara, you frown at him in confusion.

**Mal:**"What you staring at Kai?"

**Kai:**"Was...I errr interupting something here or..."

**Natara:**"No! I mean errrrmm no of course not, come on, lets go."

Natara quickly stands up and walks out the cabin to find Blaise to go to the next team building exercise, you stand shortly after and leave with Kai following behind asking non-stop questions about you and Natara, you try to ignore him and try not to let him bug you too much, you finally make your way to the area of the next team building exercise, where Monica is waiting with Natara and Blaise ,when she sees you and Kai approaching she clears her throat and starts to explain what you'll be doing.

**Monica:**"Okay so for todays team building exercise, you guys will be rock climbing-"

**Mal:**"Okay hold it for a second, I can take the trust exercise and the meditation AND the five mile hike but please tell me, how the HELL rock climbing is suppose to help us work in Law Enforcement?"

Monica's face drains with emotion and she screws her face up at you with anger.

**Monica:**"Well Malachi, the point to ALL these team building exercises is to create a bond between the team members so they can work effectively together, so taking part of in these exercises will make it easier to comunicate and bring out the best in your co-workers, so stop complaining and listen!"

You roll your eyes in frustraion and let out a quiet huff.

**Monica:**"Anyway, todays exercise is rock climbing, here are your harnesses, I want you to help eachother reach the top, remember this not a race so take your time!"

You attach your harnesses around yourself and everyone else does the same ,as Monica watches from a far with a clipboard in her hand reviewing your progress, you all begin to climb, you start by giving Natara and Blaise a lift up and as you kneel down Kai stands on your back and gives himself a boost.

**Mal:**"Kai! Get off me you son of a-"

**Kai:**"It's team building Mal, play along!"

You look up and see Natara and Blaise sat on a ledge watching from above trying there best not to laugh, you shake your head and try to brush pass it without another word, you start to climb to try and catch up the others, after struggling to keep your grip on the rocks, you look across at Natara who's completely foucsed on her foot placing on the rocks, you glance down to ground and gasp.

**Mal:**"Ahh I didn't realise how high up we were!"

**Natara:**"You'll be fine Mal, just try not to look down!"

You smile at Natara nervously, you abit unsteady when it comes to heights but you take a breath and try to keep calm, just at that moment as your about to take another step, Natara's foot slips and she loses her grip.

**Mal:**"Natara!"

You try to reach out to grab her hand but it's too late, Natara falls and lands with a rather large bump and you hear a small timid cry in pain, you try your best to climb down as quickly as you can and you jump down by Natara's side, she's sat holding her left knee in pain.

**Mal:**"Natara are you okay?"

**Natara:**"Yeah Mal I'm finneee owww!"

**Monica:**"Okay Natara keep calm and we'll take you to first aid."

You and Monica take Natara to first aid to be checked over, turns out she badly burised her knee and after a days rest and alot of pain killers she should be good as new, you help her as she limps back to the hotel room, and she lays on the bed, you quickly call Blaise and let her know the info on Natara, she offers to help out but you tell her it's okay and your grateful for the offer but you'll take care of Natara yourself.

You are now Natara Williams 

You Sit on the bed with your injured leg stretched out, it's red and swollon, Mal walks in with an ice pack, he sits next to you on the bed and looks up at you.

**Mal:**"Okay I've brought some ice for your leg, now this may sting so brace yourself okay?"

You nodd and Mal slowly places the ice pack on your knee and you flinch as the pain shoots up your leg and your knee feels like it's bursting like a balloon, the pain is almost too much to bare, you bite your lip trying not to scream out in pain, but can't help it you squeal out in pain and tears roll down your face, Mal quickly pulls back the ice pack and looks up at you with deep concern.

**Mal:**"Sorry! I'm sorry!""

**Natara:**"It's okay Mal really!"

**Mal:**"No Natara I didn't mean for it hurt you!"

**Natara:**"No Mal it's okay really put the ice back on, really I'll be fine!"

**Mal:**"Okay..If your sure"

Mal carefully places the ice pack back on your knee this time it doen't hurt as much and after a few minutes the pain slowly starts to fade away and all you can feel is the numbness of your cold leg, You take the ice pack from Mal and continue to hold it on your knee as Mal disappers in the other room and comes back with a glass of water and two pain killers, he passes them to you and you thank him and take them, after a few seconds the drug starts to take affect and your eyelids start to become heavy, Mal helps you lay down and fluffs your pillow underneath you and slowly you drift asleep.

You are now Mal Fallon

_One hour later_... You walk back into the bedroom to check on Natara, she's still fast asleep, you sit next to her on the bed and take a quiet moment to yourself, at that exact second Natara jerks wake in a fit of panic, she shouts your name under her breath and quickly grabs your arm for comfort, you hold her against your chest as you try to calm her down.

**Natara:**"Mal.."

**Mal:**"Shhh Natara it's okay I'm here!"

She breathes heavily and she wipes away escaped tears that fell from her eyes.

**Mal:**"Are you okay? What happened?"

**Natara:**"It's was just a nightmare... I'm fine now"

**Mal:**"Well it must have been a horrible nightmare!"

**Natara:**"Huh? What do you mean?"

**Mal:**"Well look at you, your shaking!"

Natara looks down at her hands that are shaking uncontrollably, she glances back up at you and burys her face into your chest and pulls you tighter, you rest your chin on the top of her head and hold her close, Natara pulls away slightly and looks up at you.

**Natara:**"Mal...Stay with me and keep me company please"

**Mal:**"Of course I will."

You lay down still with Natara in your arms, she cuddles up too you and you wrap your arms around her, trying your best to make her feel as safe as possible, and soon after you fall alseep in eachothers arms.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review! Thanks Jade :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for evryone's reviews I love you guys yo make me smile hehe! :D Here's chapter 5 hope you like it!**

_The next morning_

You are now Natara Williams

You stand at a mirror in your hotel bedroom, brushing your hair preparing for another day, while Mal stands in the bathroom brushing his teeth, at that moment theres a knock at the door.

**Natara:**"Come in!

Blaise walks into the bedroom and smiles at you, you smile back and turn to face to her.

**Natara:**"Morning Blaise!"

**Blaise:**"Morning! Hows your knee?"

**Natara:**"Its fine now thanks!"

Mal walks in and sees Blaise and smiles at her she smiles in return.

**Blaise:**"So you guys ready for today's team building exercise?"

**Natara:**"What is it?"

**Blaise:**"We're going sailing on the lake"

**Natara:**"oh I love sailing, my father used to take me when I was a kid, lets go!"

You and Blaise both turn to walk towards the door, when Mal stops you.

**Mal:**"Hang on Natara your not going anywhere!"

You turn and glare at Mal.

**Natara:**"What do you mean?"

**Mal:**"I won't let you, you already got hurt rock climbing!"

**Natara:**"You won't let me..I'm sorry but who said you could tell me what to do?"

**Mal:**"I just don't want you to get hurt again, I care about you!"

**Natara:**"I know you do Mal and it's very sweet of you, but you don't need you to mother me, I'll be fine, stop worrying!"

You give Mal a reassuring smile and follow Blaise out the door and Mal follows shortly signing in defeat.

Soon your all aboard a small boat, all wearing life jackets and your sat in between Mal and Kai, Kai is shaking like a leaf clearly scared of boats, you turn to him try to calm him down.

**Natara:**"Kai are you okay?"

**Kai:**"No-No!, I hate boats!"

**Natara:**"But what about when we went undercover for the couples retreat ,we went on a boat then and you were okay!"

**Kai:**"Yeah but that's different!"

You raise your eyebrow in confusion.

**Natara:**"How excatly?"

**Kai:**"This boats alot smaller and I have feelng that after what happened this morning, Blaise is going to throw me overboard!"

**Natara:**"Why what did you do Kai?"

**Kai:**"I'd rather not say.. and Blaise would probably kill me if i told you!"

**Natara:**"Right..."

**Kai:**"Anyway how's your knee?"

**Natara:**"It's fine thanks but someone keeps fussing over me and it's really unnessasary!"

As you say this your eyes wonder over Kai's shoulder to where Mal is sat talking to Blaise, Kai notices and follows your gaze and turns back to you and smiles.

**Kai:**"Maligator cares about you, there's nothing wrong with that!"

**Natara:**"I know it's just sometimes he's a little...overprotective that's all."

**Kai:**"Well if your getting bored of prince charming, the stable boys avaliable!"

Kai winks and shows a cheesy smile.

**Natara:**"Thanks Kai but I think I'll pass!"

You shake you head at Kai being Kai and you take it in turns to learn how to sail but as you already know from years of experience, you help the instuctor teach everyone else, about two hours later you finish and travel back to shore, you all walk to your next exercise, archery, your quickly briefed by the coach, and each take turns to fire an arrow at the target, Mal goes first, he focuses on the target, takes a deep breath ,raises the bow and arrow and shoots and it hits the target in the 10 points section, Blaise is up next ,she quickly raises the bow and arrow closes one eye to concentrate and shoots, the arrow hits the 30 points section, next is Kai's turn, he tries to raise the bow but as he does he loses grip and spins aiming at you, Mal and Blaise, you all hit the deck as the arrow flies over you all and falls to the ground, Kai goes red and shoots you all a cheesy grin.

**Kai:**"Heh My bad, sorry guys!"

You all drag yourselves back on your feet and all glare at Kai, next up is you, you take the bow and arrow and narrow your eye sight at the target, you take a deep breath, raise the bow and in a swift motion you release the arrow, it glides through the air and hits the target smack in the middle; 100 points, the coach claps in amazment and Mal, Blaise and Kai all look at you in disbelief.

**Mal:**"Seriously, seriously?"

You lower your bow and turn to Mal with a cheesy smirk on your face.

**Natara:**"What"

**Mal:**"Is there anything your not good at?"

You shrug , smile and giggle and Mal smiles back.

You are now Mal Fallon

_The next day, early afternoon_

You've all been given the day off, Kai and Blaise have gone to a club, and you and Natara decided to spend the day chilling in your hotel room, you lay on the bed reading the newspaper, while Natara lays upside down, with her legs streched out resting on the headboard of the bed next to your head, you glance down over the top of your newspaper at Natara, she has her head tilted to the side looking out the window, you quickly put your paper down and jump to your feet and grab your car keys.

**Natara:**"Where you going?"

**Mal:**"Get some lunch, chinese okay?"

**Natara:**"Yeah fine, thank you I promise I'll buy next time!"

**Mal:**"No problem I'll be back soon."

With that you leave to get the food.

You are now Natara Williams

Your waiting for Mal to come back with the food, you sit up and cross your legs and reach over to your bedside table to grab a book, you cross your legs and sit reading losing yourself in the story, you almost don't hear Mal come back, he walks in and the smell of mongolian beef and sweet and sour pork fill your nostrils, Mal places the takeout bag on the coffee table in your room and walks over to you.

**Mal:**"Come on book worm, get your nose out that book your foods getting cold."

You put the book down on the side and walk over to the coffee table to get your food.

**Mal:**"What were you reading anyway?"

**Natara:**"Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen."

**Mal:**"Who?"

**Natara:**"You don't know who Jane Austen was? She was an extremly talented author in the 1800's I can't believe you've never heard of her!"

**Mal:**"Sorry I'm not a book reading kind of guy!"

**Natara:**"Why doesn't that surprise me!"

You both smirk at eachother and continue eating your food in silence, after your finished you tidy up and lay down on the bed again out of the boredom you fall asleep.

You are now Mal Fallon

You sit down next to Natara whose now asleep, you strech out over Natara and grab the book she was reading and look at it wondering what could be so great about it, so you take a minute and start to read it but still can't understand why Natara loves it so much so you carefully put it back, trying not to wake Natara, you quietly slide off the bed and stroll out onto the balcony, night has fallen over the once blue sky and its replaced by a dark blue blacket of twinkly lights, you feel the warm night breeze brush over your face, as you look out over the view alone, deep in thought.

You are now Natara Williams

You sit in a bar alone with a single glass of wine, when a very unattrative, middle-aged male slides up the bar and sits next to you

**Man:**"Hey Baby!"

You glare at the Man, he reaks of cheap cologne,cigarrates and booze, and the smell makes you feel sick to your stomach.

**Man:**"Can I buy you a drink beautiful?"

**Natara:**"I'm good but thank you for the offer!"

The Man starts to ramble on about how your made for eachother along with a bunch of really cheesy pick up lines, suddenly his voice starts to fade out as if he's on mute, which confuses you, then you see Mal stood behind the guy as if almost in ghost form, he stands leaning against the bar looking at you.

**Mal:**"Well this guy is really something huh?"

**Natara:**"I was thinking the same thing!"

**Mal:**"Well, I know what else your thinking!"

You tilt your head to the side slightly and smile.

**Natara:**"Oh really, what exactly?"

**Mal:**"Your sat here with this, loser hitting on you, and all you about think about is me!"

**Natara:**"You seem very sure of yourself!"

Mal walks over to you and looks into your eyes.

**Mal:**"Fine, tell me your not thinking about me then!"

You look down to the floor and blush.

**Mal:**"Can't do it can you?"

**Natara:**"Okay Fine! So maybe I am thinking about you but what difference would it make if I was?"

**Mal:**"Natara, We both know I'm better for you then..._this _guy, or any other guy for that matter!"

**Natara:**"Your so arrogent sometimes!"

**Mal:**"Its true though isn't it? Natara You know were meant to be together, were perfect for eachother so while are you ignoring that?"

**Natara:**"Mal, I just.."

**Mal:**"Natara listen to me, you mean eveything to me and I know you feel the same way, so please just take the risk and give us a chance!"

You smile and your heart melts as you stare into Mal's beauiful blue eyes.

**Natara:**"Mal, I really want to and the relationship we have now is great, I've never had anyone I've trusted more or cared about more..it's the best I've ever had!"

**Mal:**"Until now."

Mal leans down and your lips brush in a passionate kiss, at that moment you jolt awake and glance down at the clock, _2:45am ,_you glance down at Mal whose fast asleep, as you watch him sleep and small smile appears on your lips, you take a deep breath and walk out to the balcony, you stand looking out into the night taking in the breath-taking view, you stand quietly thinking about your dream and big part of your heart wished it were real but the other part tells you not to think that way about Mal but you can't help yourself as you think about how he kissed you in your dream it makes your stomach jump with butterflies and you can't help but smile, at that moment you hear footsteps behind you, you turn to see Mal rubbing his eyes as he walks out on the balcony to join you.

**Natara:**"Hey."

**Mal:**"Hey, what you doing up?"

**Natara:**"I couldn't sleep, sorry if I woke you."

**Mal:**"No it's okay."

You and Mal both grow quiet and you turn to Mal after taking a long deep breath.

**Natara:**"Mal...Can I ask you something?"

**Mal:**"Shoot."

**Natara:**"Have you ever had deep feelings for someone but you know that if you ever told them, there's a risk that you could change everything between you?"

**Mal:**"Errrm...I...errrm.."

**Natara:**"If you were me, what would do? Would you tell him and risk losing him, or would you say nothing and try your damned hardest to get over him?"

Mal takes a deep breath.

**Mal:**"Honestly..I think that if you like this guys as much as you say you do, you should take the risk, you might end up being perfect for eachother."

**Natara:**"You sound just like.."

**Mal:**"Just like who?"

**Natara:**"Nothing it doesn't matter, that's for the adivce Mal, I appreciate it!"

Mal smiles at you.

**Mal:**"Dont mention it, I think I gonna go back to bed now."

Mal turns to leave but you grab hold of his arm and gently pull him back, he looks down at you his blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

**Natara:**"Mal, wait."

You stand up on your tip toes and gently kiss Mal, you feel him start to kiss back and your snake your arms around his neck, and he holds your waist pulling your close, you both slowly pull back and you look up into Mal's eyes.

**Mal:**"What was that for?"

**Natara:**"I was taking the risk..please tell me it was worth it!"

Mal smiles at you and leans down to kiss you again, it leaves you feeling like your floating on air, he pulls away and you look up at him and smile.

**Natara:**"I'll take that as a yes! hehe!"

Mal stokes your cheek and your heart melts, he holds you in an embracing hug and it makes you feel safe and comfortable, you bury your face into Mal's shoulder and you whisper in his ear.

**Natara:**"I love you."

Mal looks down at you and he smile grows even larger.

**Mal:**"I love you too."

Suddenly without warning Mal lifts you up in a bridal style causing you to giggle like a school girl, he takes you back to bed and you fall alseep wrapped in eachothers arms.

**I hope you liked this Chapter please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 of Where it takes us hope you like it! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed so grateful so happy thankyou! :D**

You are now Natara Williams

After a hard day of boring teambuilding exercises,but it all made it worth it being with Mal, You, Mal, Kai and Blaise have decided to go out for dinner together so you and Mal are getting ready for a nice night out, your laid on the bed ready to go now waiting for Mal, you watch as he walks in the bedroom, and slowly pulls off his shirt exposing his ripped muscles, you can't help but stare and a mischievous smirk on your face, Mal notices you staring at you and smiles.

**Mal:**"What's up?"

**Natara:**"Nothing just looking."

Mal smirks at you.

**Mal:**"Well do you like what you see?"

**Natara:**"Maybe.."

You teasingly bite your bottom lip and smile as Mal walks over to you, unexpectedly Mal jumps onto the bed and leans over you causing you to let out a girly squeal and giggle, your body tingles as Mal slowly kisses your neck, you pull him closer so you can feel the heat from his warm chest, you feel his arms wrap around your curvy waist, you look deep into Mal's eyes and your lips meet in a passionate kiss, followed by another and another , feeling like they'll never end, but you as much as you want to continue, you know you don't want to rush things and you stop, and gently push Mal off of you and he stands back.

**Mal:**"What's wrong?"

**Natara:**"We're going to be late for dinner if we don't go now, sorry Fallon."

**Mal:**"Hmm Okay..."

You both stand up from the bed and you kiss his cheek and stroke his cheek.

**Natara:**"Come on Mal we'll be late for dinner, now go put on a shirt I'll wait for you in the car."

You finally arrive at the restaurant and meet Kai and Blaise you enjoy and lovely dinner then all sit talking.

**Blaise:**"I just don't get why it's such a big deal?"

**Natara:**"Yeah Kai, your seriously telling me you can't live without it for a few days?"

**Kai:**"Are you kidding I have not been on Fanfiction or Sims in days! I need my computer and internet, it's seriously killing me having to live without it!"

Mal rolls his eyes at Kai and you let out a quiet giggle. Suddenly a Man steps up a stage facing your table and stands holding a microphone.

**Man:**"Alright folks its that time of the night again, so who's going to come up and show off there singing talents?"

You all turn to Mal and he immediately starts shaking his head.

**Mal:**"NO! NO! NO! Not going to happen NO!"

**Kai:**"Oh come on Maliagator!"

**Blaise:**"Yeah Mal!"

**Mal:**"NO!"

You smile at Mal and look at the stage for a second.

**Natara:**"I'll do it!"

everyone quickly looks at you all extremly surprised.

**Mal:**"What, you sing? Since when?"

**Natara:**"There's alot you don't know about me Mal."

You get from your chair and make you way to the stage, you pick your song and stand infront of the microphone stand and start singing. You sing Sarah Darling's version of "With or Without you" and the whole time your singing your eyes never left Mal, who sits watching you with a huge smile on his face, after you finish , everyone claps for you and you go back to sit with everyone else.

**Mal:**"Wow, I had no dea you could sing like that Nat!"

**Natara:**"Well I didn't think it was that important to tell you, besides you didn't bother telling me you could sing choirboy, so why don't you go up next so I can finally hear that beautifl voice of yours!"

**Mal:**"Oh no, I'm not gonna try and top that, you were amazing!"

**Natara:**"Although that's true I still think you should show off your talent!"

**Mal:**"No Natara, I'm not singing!"

**Natara:**"Coward!"

Mal glares at you and you wrap your arm around his neck and pull him close.

**Natara:**"I'm only kidding Mal!"

He smiles and you kiss him on his cheek, causing Blaise and Kai to gasp.

**Blaise:**"Whoa, Whoa, What's with the touchy feely and the kissing...are you two together?"

You and Mal don't answer but just smile uncontrollably.

**Blaise:**"Oh my god thats great! I'm so happy for you both!"

**Kai:**"Yeah me too I always wanted you kids to get together!"

Mal glares at Kai but then laughs.

**Mal:**"Thanks Kai I guess."

**Natara:**"Well, it's getting late, do you wonna get going Mal."

**Mal:**"Yeah okay."

You and Mal stand to leave and say goodbye to Kai and Blaise.

You are now Blaise

Your left lone with Kai after Mal and Natara leave, you take sip of your ice cold beer and all goes quiet until you break the silence.

**Blaise:**"Can you believe Mal and Natara are finally together!"

**Kai:**"I know, do you think you and I should hook up too?"

You give Kai a death stare.

**Blaise:**"Somehow I don't see that happening Kai!"

**Kai:**"Sorry just an idea that poped in my head!"

**Blaise:**"Well make sure it doesn't pop into your head again we clear?"

**Kai:**"Crystal hehe!"

Kai smiles and you shake your head.

**Blaise:**"We should probably go back now anyway we've go to be up at 6:30am for our next exercise!"

**Kai:**"Why what are we suppose to be doing?"

**Blaise:**"Some kind of water sports!"

**Hope you liked it sorry it's short! I dont own with or without you its by U2 and I love this song and I thought Sarah Darling's verison is what Natara' voice would sound like if she couls sing! please review! Thanks Jade :)**


End file.
